devvansapartmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Hoquiam High School
This is the high school that most of the group had to go through after they got out of an equally annoying middle school right next to it. This school is the site of a lot of awesome things, but that's only because the group is a bunch of badasses, not because the school doesn't suck. Rivalry There is a perceived rivalry with Aberdeen High School , which everyone in the staff tries to get kids to care about. A lot of people seem to buy into it, but the group and their associates recognize that both schools suck anyway. This culminates in a stupid football game that just about everyone has been to. I think Aberdeen usually wins, but they're quite a bit bigger of a school so it only stands to reason. Not sure why the game is always played in Hoquiam, but I digress. Teachers A few of the teachers were actually cool, like Mr. Jones and Mr. P. However, there always have to be insufferable assholes to mess everything up. This section will be more subjective than even the rest of the article and written by Walter Cocaine in first person. Mr. Carpenter He likely doesn't even work there anymore, but he perpetuated one of the biggest debacles ever seen. At one point, I was in his Independent Living class (basically Home Ec.) Mr. Carpenter's keys went missing and he immediately blamed me for some reason and would not let it go, because I was obviously a thief, as always. For a period of about a week, he had the class sit there with their heads down all period doing nothing and blamed it on me, going so far as to bring Thomas into the office for questioning, though Thomas had never been in his classes or met him before. I was threatened numerous times with ridiculous amounts of prison time (40 years? moron) if anyone broke into his place, because cops could just assume it was me. I was also told that the other guy he thought it was passed a lie detector test, which is equally ridiculous. After a week or so, he just dropped the issue and acted like it never happened. My guess is the moron found his misplaced keys and felt embarrassed or didn't want to get in trouble for being so unprofessional. Mr. Sanchez This one isn't as bad, but he didn't like me in class because I didn't do my work at all in his Spanish class (we called it Mexican class) as in all my other classes but I passed the final easily anyway. From what I understand, he was talking shit about me being inept when I was off in the army. Real American of you, dude. Administration This was another source of grief for anyone going through the school. Walter was suspended repeatedly for drawing violent comics. Yeah, that really helped make him less violent, let me tell you. He was also suspended for trying to go back in the school during a boring bomb threat. Point? Thomas was suspended for two weeks for writing something stupid on a test that was construed as a threat. Robert was expelled for having the Anarchist's Cookbook in his files at the school. Good job, guys, as if that was ever a relevant piece of writing, let alone now. It has clearly gotten worse since the time core members of the group went through the school. I'd imagine at the pace they were going, you probably get suspended just for saying something they don't like now. Mr. Maxfield was a terrible addition to the administration, despite not being a bad teacher, really. I think most people have had problems with his douchery since then. Assemblies Okay, everyone hates pep rallies, no matter the school. But this school had a habit of making some of the dumbest assemblies known to man. I still remember that guy getting up there and saying "Ok.... Sex." Cue Thomas yelling from the back "AND VIOLENCE!" That was one of the better moments in something that didn't deserve any good moments. Not to mention Patrick messing up the whole thing by not shutting up. Just because it's okay for Thomas to yell things, it doesn't mean everyone can. It's hard to remember any specific examples now but there were a lot of stupid things like this. And the worst of it was when we were Freshman and they'd have president Dylan Simons get up and play stuff on guitar. Made me want to shoot myself for voting for him when I didn't know who he was. Academics Based on its state test results, it has received a GreatSchools Rating of 5 out of 10. 1 References 1. http://www.greatschools.org/washington/hoquiam/749-Hoquiam-High-School/ Category:Locations